


Badly broken

by rockinmicky



Series: Random Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinmicky/pseuds/rockinmicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stiles and peter oneshot based of badly broken by get scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badly broken

Stiles knew the moment Peter asked him out that he would get his heart broken. He didn’t want to believe it but he knew deep down that it was bound to happen. But after a couple of months of dating Stiles thought he might have been wrong. But boy was he in for a big surprise. Stiles had finished his magic training early and went to Peter’s apartment to surprise him. When he walked in he got an uneasy feeling. Something felt off. He slowly and quietly crept down the hallway to Peter’s bedroom when he began to hear noise. Sex noises! Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He busted into the room to be greeted by the sight of Peter and Chris naked in bed. Stiles chest was aching he could feel his heart breaking. Peter and Chris froze and stared at him wide eyed. “Stiles what are you doing here, you’re not supposed to be here till later?” Peter stuttered out. Stiles couldn’t speak. A frenzy of emotions was swirling within him. “You fucking bastard.” He finally croaked out. Tears streaming down his face. He turned and ran out. As he was getting into his car Peter caught up to him. “Stiles wait!” Peter yelled. Stiles yanked his Jeep door open. “What could you possibly say to me?” Stiles yelled at him. Peter looked sad. “I’m sorry I didn’t want you to find out this way.” He said. Stiles felt rage bubble up. Stiles slapped Peter in the face as hard as he could. “I loved you and you did this to me, fuck off!” Stiles yelled as sobs broke free from his throat. He got into his Jeep and left a stunned Peter standing in the parking lot. Stiles drove to Scott’s knowing his friend would be there to help him. Stiles felt broken, Peter had broken him.


End file.
